Count Arganan
The current ruler of Lazulis Island, 'Count Arganan '(アルガナン伯爵''Aruganan-hakushaku'') is the younger brother of the previous Count, and Calista's uncle. He is a cunning, ambitious man who sees wealth and power as the key to happiness. He was once a skilled fighter and magic caster, but no longer; the limbs on the left side of his body have been replaced with mechanical parts. He was the one who hired Dagran and his band of mercenaries for a "monster extermination" job at Reptid's Cave initially. Appearance Count Arganan has wavy blond hair that is partly clipped back. His right eye is a dark grey. The left side of his face is obscured by a large eyepatch. There are areas on his skin near the patch that suggest scarring or an injury: on a piece of concept art this scarring extends all over the left half of his body. The Count wears a white lacy shirt and scarf, on which there is a cross-shaped brooch clipped on. He wears a waistcoat and long coat, both of which are black and lined with gold. His trousers are black, and on his belt is a sheath for the sword he carries. His boots are grey and equipped with spurs. On his right hand he wears a white glove. His black and gold armor is in fact mechanical, and these parts replaced his left arm and leg. He walks with a black walking stick. He wears large blue earrings. Background Count Arganan was the younger brother of the former Count of Lazulis Island. He sought power, but was only able to gain it after his brother suddenly died. His only niece, Lady Calista, was deemed unworthy to take power as she was only a little girl, so the Count ascended to power and became the ruler. During his rule he has brought much wealth and power to Lazulis Island. He has kept Lady Calista under constant supervision and has forbidden her from leaving the castle. He arranged a marriage between her and Lord Jirall. Personality Count Arganan is ruthless, power-hungry, and wealthy. Although he becomes one of the richest men in the Empire, he constantly seeks more and more power, harboring ambitions to become the next Emperor. As a busy man, he is rarely seen in public. He protects his position by any means necessary: a prisoner in the Lazulis Dungeons mentions that if a single bad word is said against the Count, the perpetrator is immediately imprisoned. Although he expresses concern for Lady Calista's safety, his love for her manifests in the fact that he has kept her a virtual prisoner in her own home. He does not listen to her requests for Zael's release from custody. Several times he is physically rough to her: the first is when he slaps her when she tries to prevent Zael from using the Outsider's power to attack the Gurak base (he even calls her a wench). The second is when he tries to force her away from Zael after Zael refuses to swear loyalty at his knighting ceremony. However, he respects anyone who he believes is worthy, such as Dagran and Zael, and he in turn is well-respected by many nobles (although it may been out of fear). He harbors a dislike for Jirall, as he was quick to put him aside in favor of Zael and did not hesitate to throw him in the dungeon when Jirall was accused of murdering General Asthar. Trivia * Since the Count carries a sword, it is assumed that he was once a fighter. However, the scarring on the left side of his face and his mechanical limbs point to the possibility that he was badly injured once, and thus he does not actually fight when part of Zael's party in battle. * It is speculated that Count Arganan played a part in his brother's death in order to gain power, but it is never revealed how the previous count died, only that it was sudden. ** This is further implied by Calista's statement of how people "suddenly disappeared" after they had trouble with Count Arganan. * Count Arganan's English voice actor, Peter de Jersey, is one of three other The Last Story ''voice actors to appear on the television series Doctor Who. ''De Jersey played Androgar in the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary episode. (The other two actors are Derek Riddell (Lowell) and Tom Goodman-Hill (General Asthar)). Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes